1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring systems adapted for continuously or at least regularly monitoring the vital signs of a subject, and particularly to a system for measuring blood pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
In all developed countries, cardio-vascular diseases like myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure or hypertension have an increasing impact on mortality and morbidity. There is an increasing demand for long term continuous monitoring of a patient's vital signs, which offers the opportunity to evaluate the performance of the cardio-vascular system. Various different blood pressure measurement systems have commonly been used in the past, which require a pressurized cuff or similar device which must be specially attached to the patient when a measurement is to be taken, and also require a suitably skilled clinician to operate them. Consequently such devices are usually confined to uses in a doctor's premises or in hospital, for example, and are not adapted for continuous or regular monitoring purposes.